Together Again
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Mientras Aqua cae al mundo de la oscuridad y ve a Terra alejarse de ella, no puede evitar pensar.


Este es uno de los one-shots que creo que le comenté a alguien que tenía en mente. Al final ha sido un song-fic. Es que tengo la manía de, cuando escribo algo corto o escenas concretas, buscar alguna canción adecuada.

La canción es "Together again" de Evanescence.

Disclaimer: Como queda evidenciado por el hecho de que estoy publicando aquí y nadie paga nada por leer, no Kingdom Hearts ni "Together again" me pertenecen, y no saco ningún beneficio al utilizarlos.

Y otra vez me ha venido la inspiración de madrugada. Yu-huuuu.

* * *

><p><strong>Together Again<strong>

No había habido otra solución.

Cuando Aqua había logrado alcanzar a Terra ya estaban muy lejos de la apertura que daba a Vergel Radiante. No podía llegar, su llave espada no tenía fuerza para llevarlos a los dos. Así que la había utilizado para lanzar a Terra hacia la apertura, dejándose caer ella en lo profundo de aquel abismo oscuro que no parecía tener fin.

Y mientras veía a su amigo, porque Terra había demostrado que seguía allí, alejándose a toda velocidad hacia la única fuente de luz, no pudo evitar pensar en la promesa que le había hecho a Ventus.

Después de todo, parecía que iba a tardar un poco más de lo previsto en cumplirla.

Never thought that I'd be leaving you today  
>So alone and wondering why I feel this way<br>So wide the world  
>Can love remember how to get me home to you<br>Someday

Pero esperaba que durante ese tiempo no pasase nada. Porque Xehanort también estaba en el cuerpo de Terra y sólo ella lo sabía. Porque aquel hombre era capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso aunque pareciese no estar en plenas facultades. Porque el corazón de Ventus estaba perdido en alguna parte.

Sabía que no había tenido otra opción, que si hubiese intentado salir ella también Terra habría acabado cayendo junto a ella en la oscuridad, pero no quería dejar a sus amigos solos durante aquel tiempo mientras ella buscaba como volver.

Ventus perdido en algún lugar desconocido.

Terra atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo.

We'll be together again  
>All just a dream in the end<br>We'll be together again

Pero iba a volver. Podría costarle más o menos encontrar una forma de salir de aquel lugar, y en cuanto lo hiciera iría a salvar a Terra, y juntos traerían de vuelta el corazón de Ventus.

Después, tenían un hogar que devolver a la normalidad y reconstruir.

So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind  
>Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find<p>

Todavía le costaba asimilar cómo las cosas se habían podido torcer tanto en tan poco tiempo, cómo habían pasado de ser tres aprendices de un Maestro de la llave espada, dos de ellos preparándose para examinarse, a tener que detener los planes de otro maestro retorcido que había tenido tantos planes secundarios que ninguno había sabido de todos.

Aqua había descubierto lo que le había pasado a Terra por casualidad, pero no era capaz de llegar a comprender lo que había sucedido entre Ventus y Vanitas en el interior de su amigo, y cómo éste había acabado perdiendo su corazón si al final parecía haber vencido. Y tampoco entendía qué papel había jugado realmente el tal Braig en todo aquello.

Los últimos meses tenían más interrogantes que respuestas.

I've found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide  
>Maybe this time we can leave our broken world behind<p>

Aqua lamentaba muchas cosas. Además de cómo habían terminado sus amigos, lamentaba haber creído que había derrotado definitivamente a Vanitas en el País de Nunca Jamás, aquello había sido un pensamiento precipitado que le había acabado costando muy caro, lamentaba haberse dejado entretener por Braig en vez de poner todo su empeño en el combate para haber podido ir a ayudar a Terra, lamentaba haber dejado a Terra enfrentarse solo al Maestro Xehanort.

Pero por encima de todas estas cosas, lamentaba no haber podido llorar la muerte de su propio Maestro.

We'll be together again  
>All just a dream in the end<p>

N aquel momento, mientras Terra atravesaba el portal de luz y este comenzaba a cerrarse tras él, Aqua hizo otra promesa: volvería. Costase lo que costase, volvería y repararía todos los errores que había cometido en aquella pequeña guerra que les había pillado a todos desprevenidos. Las cosas volverían a ser como antes.

Y volverían a sentarse los tres juntos a observar las estrellas.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Sé que soy un poco pesadita con Aqua, pero es uno de mis personajes preferidos y en el fandom en castellano apenas tiene fanfics, así que...<p>

¿Reviews?


End file.
